


Lazy Morning

by chocolate_velvet



Category: Logan Alternate Timeline, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, Erik cooks for the whole family, Gay parenting, M/M, charles is not a morning person, yaoi old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: In an alternate timeline, the events in Logan never happens. Charles and Erik live peacefully in Westchester Mansion, running the school together with other mutants.





	Lazy Morning

The tea is brewing. No teabags, Charles dislikes the taste of paper in his tea. He prefers it pure, taken without cream and sugar.

Erik cracks some eggs, starts making an omelet. He puts some cheese, bought from their favorite deli. The skillet is sizzling, releasing aroma that fills the kitchen with the warmth of old love.

Charles, Erik’s youngest son, in walking in the kitchen in his white pajama, colorful ribbons hang on his silver hair. Laura is walking behind him. She is rubbing her knuckles and foot, easing the itch that comes whenever she is near Erik. He watches them taking seats, next to each other, on the table. They continue talking to each other.

Erik is watching them from the corner of his eyes. Laura is the upbeat and outspoken. She talks on and on and only quite when Charles about to say something. Charles has every look that no one will doubt that he is Erik’s son. But his manners are Charles, start from the impish grins to the way he shakes his head when he disagrees. They are talking about dreams. Erik knots his eyebrows. Since when his son starts pondering about the realm of dreams? Then, he realized another peculiar thing: Laura is talking in Spanish while his son is talking in German. He does not remember when his son starts to understand Spanish or Laura understands German. He definitely needs to talk to Charles about it.

His attention is back to the omelet. It is just about to be ready when he remembers Charles is not so keen on having eggs for breakfast. Erik sighs. Now, he has to make another breakfast. He remembers Wanda sent them some sour cherry jams. Charles is very fond of them. He begins making some toasts.

He turns his head to the children. “It seems I need both of you to finish this.”

Erik divides the omelet and puts it on their plates. They continue talking as they are eating breakfast.

“I don’t know you understand German.”

Laura shakes her head. “Charles just makes me understand. I don’t know how.”

“Is that so?” Erik beams in happiness.

“It’s just happens, Papa.”

“Congratulation,” he kisses his son’s head, “I want you to do this, visit the Prof. at 11 at his office and tell him everything.”

Charles nods. From the kitchen he senses Charles begins to stir. He moves the chair closer toward the bed. Charles is not a morning person. He is slow to wake up and even slower to get ready.

As he is pouring some pomegranates juice for Laura and his son, Erik feels the wheels gliding to the bathroom. His attention turns toward the bathroom. He peeks inside. He remembers Charles prefers to be left alone. The only time when Charles asks for help was when there was no water for shower.

“I'm not helpless!” He said when Erik tried to help him.

“I’ll be waiting at the breakfast parlor,” he says, “unless you want breakfast in bed.”

There is a sound of running water and creaking tap.

“I’ll be there.” Charles answers.

Erik is waiting. He never starts his breakfast alone. No matter how long Charles takes his time to get ready. He opens the newspaper, skips the news and starts with crossword puzzle. Charles’ newspaper is neatly folded beside his plate. They have separate subscription because they hate the other finishing the puzzle.

Students are walking pass their breakfast parlor. It is a semi open space, with detachable canopy and directly facing student courtyard.

“Charles, you’ve got a class on 8:30.”

“I remember that.” Charles is gliding toward the table. “Is that Wanda’s sour cherry jam?”

“Yes. I made some toasts and pancakes.”

“Ah yes! But first, I want to look at the today’s crossword puzzle.”

“You’re gonna be late if you finish that puzzle first.” Erik says as putting some pancakes on Charles’ plate.

Charles puts down his paper and looks at Erik, annoyed.

“Don’t you have your own errand to run?”

“I’ll have to go to the bank but I’m sure I’ll be free for lunch.” Erik answers, putting a cup of warm tea on Charles’ palm, his glasses are hanging on the tip of his nose. Charles lifts the cup and drinks his tea.

“You don’t need glasses to read.”

“In fact I do. I’m getting older,” he pauses, “I’m ten years older than you, Charles.”

“Is that a worry for your ageing or is it the young Charles?”

Erik folds his paper and removes his glasses. The metal makes a soft clink sound on the table. Charles understands it as a gesture that Erik needs to have the talk with him.

“Charles’s mutation hasn’t shown, yet.” Charles begins.

“Charles and Laura.,” Erik begins but pauses, searching for the right words, “Well, we both know that Laura doesn’t understand German and Charles doesn’t understand Spanish. But today, I saw, Charles has made himself understand Spanish and makes her understand German.”

“That’s wonderful!”

“I send him to you at 11 at your office.”

“Erik! That’s splendid! I’m very impatient to see him. He’s barely five.”

“He’s has your mutation.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. This is no contest between your mutation or my mutation Charles carries.”

Erik sighs. Charles smiles and sneaks his arms around Erik’s biceps, well hidden underneath his white tunic. He rests his head on Erik’s shoulder.

“He has your look.” he says and quickly steals a kiss from Erik. The latter returns the kiss.

“You’ve got a class.”

“I know. Lunch at my favorite restaurant today?”

“Go to your class, Charles. You already know my answer.”

 

**End**


End file.
